


It will be okay, we're here together

by Radiklement



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement
Summary: Corrin and Azura have started dating and support each other through the fights against Nohr. They're both carrying traumas, but helping each other through it all. The future has a lot in store for them. Fluffy one-shot including a time-skip for adorable family feels.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	It will be okay, we're here together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuzzi_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/gifts).



Corrin had always had nightmares as a child. She’d forgotten her father’s horrible passing and also the fact she used to have a family in Hoshido, but the fears that followed the events of Sumeragi’s assassination and her kidnapping were still following her. At times, she would wake up kicking away the sheets, feeling as though their warmth was trying to rip away at her very flesh.

Felicia or Jakob would be there for her and help her calm down when Camilla wasn’t around on one of her visits, but the nightmares remained. Corrin couldn’t describe them. She heard voices in darkness. She saw glimpses of light shooting through the sky. She heard whispers and screams and somehow knew that screaming too would only put her in danger.

Danger was a foreign concept, but there were rules in her home. Rules she abided by as best as she could.

With time, the rules had gone. But the nightmares stayed.

…

They were hiding near the capital and everyone among the camp was nervous. Sneaking in the darkest city of the world, where the leader of the troops who routinely assaulted the villages and people of Hoshido was bound to be stressful. Add to that how quiet the city was, how hollow the streets and houses felt. The buildings stood straight, but somehow, the shadows made everything look crooked and with such a dark scenery, it was a wonder Silas could even smile.

Corrin had done the rounds to make sure everyone was catching some rest, even Ryoma, who never seemed to allow himself to be human. Takumi was brooding, Hinoka was trying to cheer up Sakura and keep her away from Kaze, who clearly had fallen for her… Dismissing the thought, Corrin focused on the now, inquiring after her friends, who all proved to be doing alright despite how dire their current situation felt.

Hoshido had been under attack for months now and the front might have fallen, she had no way of knowing. No certitude allowed. She wished she could be everywhere at once, but she was here, here in Norh once more, feeling the tugs of duty, family ties and all the feelings she tried to keep bundled up in a pile she could deal with after the war was over. Through her round, Corrin had made sure to avoid Azura. She wanted to keep the best for last. And she also doubted she could handle spending the night alone.

Azura was actually the hardest to find. Corrin checked the barracks, the kitchen, the princess’s tent, the various shops and the fields, only to roam the cherry trees garden a couple times before spotting the lady on her mind.

Azura was sitting between roots, her blue hair in stark contrast with the pink hue of the blossoming trees. No song on her lips, the quiet princess was deep in thought, her hands opened as they laid in her lap, creases showing on the crisp white dress. As always, Corrin found herself staring at the blue bands of fabric, wishing she could trace them and see the shivers the touch would cause. She had barely worked the nerve to follow up on her desires, having just managed to voice her feelings out loud a few weeks earlier.

“Hey,” she said, knowing how easily she used to make Azura jump out of her skin with her silent steps.

Growing up in Norh had her develop the habit of being quieter than a mouse. Takumi had nearly shot her with an arrow a couple times and the fact she walked with bare feet hadn’t made it any easier for her to be detected by her comrades. Azura blinked, her hands shaking once before freezing mid-air, the princess releasing her breath as she recognized Corrin. She smoothed her skirt and half turned her way, a gentle sparkle in her eyes.

“Hey you. I was wondering if I’d see you before morning.”

“Have I missed saying goodnight to you once in the past few… weeks?”

Corrin felt herself blushing. What was she trying to prove? Their relationship was too fresh to even try and say she was a good _girlfriend_.

“You haven’t, dear Corrin. But am I to understand I’m only getting a goodnight from your visit?”

Feeling her smile and the burn of her flushing face growing, Corrin crouched forward, erasing the distance between them with one step. She caught herself with one hand on the root, her lips finding Azura’s forehead first. Then her nose. Then she would have aimed for the corner of her lips, but Azura cupped her face between her hands, her gentle smile shifting into a kiss that erased the looming darkness on the horizon. Parting for air, both women looked around, confirming there was no witness to their time together.

“How’s this, my eager princess?” Corrin teased her, relishing the distinct blush on her pale skin.

Azura struggled to keep a straight face, although she wanted nothing more but to pull Corrin closer.

“Interesting. Was that mint I tasted?”

“Oh, that’s the tea I had earlier to try and calm my nerves. You think I’ll be satisfied with a mere _interesting_?”

Flirting and teasing each other was still very fresh and Corrin couldn’t begin to describe the excitement that filled her heart whenever she’d see Azura’s smiling face. Azura smiled a lot more ever since they’d been honest with each other.

She stole her lips once more, kneeling before her, giggling at the way Azura stroke her hair, bringing them out of the hairband and forward, in such a way blue and silver locks drew a curtain around both of their faces.

“I love your hair, but kissing it isn’t as nice as kissing you,” Corrin complained.

“Oh, how can you say such things and keep a straight face?”

“Like you can see my face from this close.”

Another kiss, deeper, longer, Azura leaned back to feel Corrin’s need as she followed her down. Chest brushing, lips and tongue dancing, they made out until their legs were entangled, following an urge that seemed stronger, a need that seemed more rushed than the times before.

“Oh Corrin, Corrin dear, do not…”

Corrin’s hand had ventured to her right hip, tracing her curves, her nose teasing her jaw as her lips followed a path along her neck. Azura pulled on her hair, nibbling at her ear, knowing how weak it made the dragon princess.

“Azura!”

“Hush, hush, I’m just… Corrin, as much as I’m happy to have these moments with you, if we get too caught up, we’ll…”

“I’m fully caught. You, smelling like cherry blossoms, your mouth pink from kissing and the sounds you make…”

Azura couldn’t believe she was capable of turning a darker shade of red, but here she was.

“Love, please. You affect me just as much. But if we’re to fight tomorrow…”

“I know. I just… You looked very far away when I first spotted you. Sitting among roots, you looked like you needed to be grounded.”

“Grounded?” Azura repeated, raising one brow at her.

Corrin realized how childish it could sound, but shook her head at her.

“You know what I mean, love song.”

That pet name had snuck up on her and the words were out before Corrin could think again, Azura blinking, truly taken aback.

“Am I your love song?”

“Of course you are! Look how cheesy you make me sound.”

Now Corrin wanted to hide, especially since Azura found a way to keep that straight, dignified look while Corrin felt anything but dignified. She was a mess, a sheer mess of longing and excitement right now.

“You’re adorable. And you gave me a much-needed distraction. I just fear we might lose track of time.”

Corrin tried rolling on her side and huffed as the roots dug into her ribs, the young leader sitting up to find a better spot at the bottom of the tree.

“Can I ask your company for the night then? I don’t want you feeling alone, seeing as this is…”

_Norh._

Whenever they’d talked about Norh, Corrin had seen how Azura’s face changed. Everything fell and the way she would tense and get even jumpier. While Corrin’s childhood memories were of siblings looking after her, Azura had spent her younger years hiding from political unrest and court intricacies. Children being murdered. Her mother judged and hated by the people, comparing her to the former queen. Garon’s endless series of lovers, and the awful symptoms or downright illnesses that came along with it. Corrin knew she’d been sheltered, but hearing from Azura the actual horrors her brothers and sisters had been exposed to while she was kept in blissful ignorance in a gold cage horrified her. And while Azura had friends now, she had had little support back when she was the one exposed to that horror.

While they would be in Norhian territory, Corrin wanted to make sure her princess would not have to suffer from isolation or bad memories. And yet, with how shy Azura could be, she always ended up standing in her own corner.

“I love keeping you company. But we’d better hurry if we’re going to share sheets. The night air is cold and I bet your feet will feel like ice shards on my legs…”

Corrin hung her head sheepishly at that. The cold barely affected her, growing up in Norh with nearly no sun had good sides, and her dragon blood was certainly to blame also. She helped Azura to her feet, tugging on her arm to wrap her in a hug and give her another kiss, light and gentle, Azura answering with a sigh of pure contentment. As they parted, the dancer held her face, running her deft hands through her hair to gently put some order back into it.

“Let’s tuck you in.” Corrin said, unable to fight the wide smile on her face.

They walked hand in hand while they remained under the cherry trees, letting go as they stepped on the stone paths. Sneaking to Corrin’s quarters was slowly turning into a habit, but Azura was still learning to adapt to the excitement she felt about doing something that was half forbidden. Hoshido was very open about relationships between same-gender people, the secret they kept was mostly because of the war. Once they would have erased every dark cloud on the horizon, Corrin would be too excited about her good news and would have each of her siblings learning of it.

Still, for now, only Hinoka seemed to have a few suspicions about their little affair. They safely made it back to Corrin’s room, the dragon princess quickly washing her face and then her feet, as was her ritual while Azura settled into the task of combing her long hair. Shedding their clothes for light nightwear while trying to keep their hands to themselves, the two women laid down in bed, sharing an nth kiss and then falling into small talks about how the others were doing, about plans for after the war and pretty much anything that wasn’t about Norh or the fight they would have take part in.

There was a time for everything as Azura would say, and while together, they wanted to focus on the good things. Sleep came after a couple of hours, Corrin laying on her side, her body spooning Azura’s, hands close and one arm getting numb already.

Amidst sleep, the nightmares came back, with the voices and the screams and the whispers. Corrin felt hard and pointy tree branches scrapping at her face and back, her hair and she couldn’t run fast enough to avoid them. There was a shadow among the darkness, a patch of absolute black shaped like a man. A giant. She could hear his laugh and her heart broke as she recognized that voice. Garon. A man she’d called father. Who’d killed the only real father she’d ever had. How complicated it was to even think of the concept father when she knew none of the reason for her dragon form. Her limbs wanted to shift. To bring out the large scales that protected her. Her legs would invert, knees breaking into the transformation to bend the other way and her mind reeled at the flare of pain.

Azura woke up first, to a blurry vision of Corrin, with horns on her head, her hair pulled up and to the side, her face contorted with fear. The nightmares had never triggered a shift before, but Azura did what she did everytime, wrapping her arms around the dragon princess, humming the song that calmed her down.

“You are the ocean’s gray waves…”

Corrin came back to her senses, eyes wet and her throat parched as though she’d just been chased by hellhounds.

“Azura!”

“Hi, my dear. This was but a nightmare.”

“I saw _him_. I heard _him_.”

Azura didn’t need to ask who she was referring to. Garon haunted both of them, despite the few times they’d seen him in person. He had controlled both of their lives, breaking ties, ruining parts of their families to mend others.

“I know it’s stressful, thinking we’re going to see him again. But you won’t have to face him alone, Corrin,” Azura couldn’t help the tremor to her voice on the last few words. “I wish we could just avoid this entirely…”

Corrin motioned to hug her back fully and realized the horns still on her head, forcing the shift back before embracing Azura with all of her might.

“If you’d rather stay back here, I wouldn’t blame you, we can…”

“Oh no, I will not shy away from this. I vowed to help you through this no matter what Corrin, even before you opened your heart to me. I will not let you be alone.”

Her throat feeling even tighter, Corrin managed a stifled laugh, stroking Azura’s hair. “I’ll keep you safe. Safe from him, from all of them,” she promised.

The dancer shivered, realizing how many fears she had silenced so far. Despite everything Corrin had had to worry about; her army, her country, her new family and the old one, despite the constant threats and Iago’s meddling and the fact people were getting engaged left and right across their camp, Corrin had found the time to ponder just how hard this could be for Azura.

_She cares so much._

“I’m so blessed to have you. Let me do the comforting. You’re the one who had a nightmare.”

Another laugh, more genuine this time, their eyes meeting, pain, relief and need melting together.

“I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Oh please, Corrin, I’m sure I’ll wake you aplenty in the future.”

“Or keep me awake?” she suggested.

Azura simply nodded, poking her nose.

“I can go with a very little amount of sleep actually, so you’d better watch out.”

“I’m pretty sure I had enough sleep.”

“I _know_ you did not. But maybe I can help you relax?”

Corrin knew what the look on her face meant, but the fact Azura rolled to the other side of the bed to grab an elastic strong enough to hold her hair to the side of her face was a sign she knew well enough.

“I… I didn’t mean you had to…”

“Now now, are you being shy with me? When you’re wearing my favorite nightgown?”

Swapping sleepwear had been Azura’s idea, but Corrin didn’t feel the urge to point it out. If anything, she needed to exert all her willpower in holding back a loud gasp of pure delight as she felt Azura’s hands going up her thighs. The first time had been nerve-wracking and they were nowhere near used to it. It was all new, all mindblowing and awkward and…

Violent bangs on the door had both women tensing, Corrin slapping a hand over her mouth as she jumped to a sitting position, her knees hitting Azura’s.

“W… what?!” she managed after the initial yelp of pain.

“Is everything okay, Corrin?” Ryoma’s voice asked through the door. “I heard screaming and…”

“Oh… Oh! I… I had a nightmare, I’m fi…”

Azura shook her head at the way Corrin was trying to yell her excuse at her brother.

“You should talk to him briefly, if only to reassure him. I’ll hide,” Azura offered, effectively slipping off the bed and hiding under the piece of furniture.

“Corrin?” Ryoma insisted.

Said woman jumped off the bed, having the presence of mind to throw on a bathrobe before pulling the door half open.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, brother. I’m… I’m perfectly fine.”

“Are you sure? You look out of breath. I’m sorry if I woke you up, but as we’re currently in Norh, I couldn’t help but…”

His eyes which had been focused on her seemed to catch a detail over her shoulder and Corrin wondered why that discovery made the worry vanish almost instantly from his face.

“I’m sorry for being such an overprotective brother. Just know that I’m around if you need anything. Even if it’s a nightmare keeping you awake. You can always talk to me.”

“Thank you, brother. Please, catch some rest. Or Oboro will have your head and you know it.”

His smile was very sweet at the mention of Takumi’s retainer.

“I’ll be at full strength tomorrow morning, don’t worry. Rest up, little sister.”

They wished each other goodnight, Corrin closing her door with a sigh. Azura uttered a low curse as she sat back on the bed, noticing her white dress laying on the desk, in plain view from the door.

“Do you think he noticed?”

Corrin shrugged.

“If he did, he doesn’t mind.”

Azura accepted to let it go, tapping the mattress with her hand to invite Corrin to come back to where she was.

“It was clever to bring up Oboro. She’ll make an interesting queen, that’s for certain.”

“I think we’ll have a ton of weddings to celebrate by the end of this war.”

The smile on Corrin’s face was unmistakable and Azura realized she was too flustered to tease her back. It had almost sounded like a proposal and good sense told her it was too soon to even consider it, but after all this time on the battlefield and preparing together for the next battle, she felt like she’d known Corrin forever.

“I fear our plans should be postponed unless you can promise to keep your voice down. If Takumi shows up, I can see him pointing his arrow at us instead of smiling like Ryoma.”

“Oh, don’t make me worried over things that don’t matter. I’ll deal with Takumi myself if he has anything to say about us.”

Dropping the bathrobe to the floor, Corrin put one knee on the bed, leaning low enough for the nightgown to drop significantly, revealing more and more white and scarred skin. This time, it was her hands against Azura’s thighs, hurrying up her hips, pulling her closer in a single motion, the songstress letting out an adorable gasp.

“Which do you want most? Sleep or me?”

They smiled at each other, feeling wicked and exhilarated as their hands linked for the briefest squeeze. A silent yes to each other. A promise and a prayer that they could keep on sharing their love like this, for years to come.

…

With years, love had blessed them with Shigure, who had the same pale blue hair as Azura, although dragon blood coursed through his veins. Their first-born boy was the result of a magic ritual allowing Corrin to give birth in her dragon form. Their friends and family hadn’t asked the particularity making it possible, all too happy for the pair of princesses that they could have a family of their own.

Shigure was shy and quite quiet, although he liked to sing along Azura and would do with just a small amount of coaxing. He was carrying a bunch of pencils and brushes with him to get all installed outside with a blank canvas. A purring sound caught his attention and the brush rolling under a half opened door convinced him he needed to look for the source of that sound.

He was going to be a big brother soon, which meant his mother Corrin was spending most of her time in dragon form. Shigure had yet to show he could shift himself, he might never be capable of it, but his ears were pointier than most humans and Azura had given up on convincing him to wear shoes. He gently pushed the door open, finding Corrin curled up around a large egg, her dragon tail jumping up and down. A fire was lit in the fireplace and Azura was humming gently as she worked at her desk. Looking up at the creaking of the opening door, she smiled at her son, the boy smiling back, before blushing for dropping a couple more brushes to the floor.

Corrin greeted him with a low rumble, the horns that he liked to call antlers seeming to shift on her head.

“Do you need help with all this, sweetie?” Azura offered.

“No, mama, I’ll be fine. Say, do we know… when the baby will hatch?”

Azura exchanged a look with Corrin, who simply hooted in answer. The variety of sounds she could produce was incredible and Shigure couldn’t help imitating her, his mother gesturing for him to come closer with her sparkly tail. He lowered the rest of his brushes and pencils to the floor so they could make a pile all together, before hurrying to join Corrin.

“Do you want to look after the baby with mom, sweetheart?”

Shigure nodded with a smile, Corrin letting out another purr as the blue-haired boy sat between her front legs, putting a tentative hand on the dark blue egg nested by her side.

“Baby Kana…”

Both of his mothers had decided that whether it was a boy or a girl, his sibling would be called Kana and he was already fond of the name.

Azura wished she could talk with Corrin despite her dragon form when she saw them acting so sweetly. Her heart was so full, she was afraid the happiness might spill over. Although the dragon phase of the peculiar pregnancy their couple had to deal with was taking a toll on Azura. It wasn’t just talking with her that she missed, but the fact they couldn’t cuddle close at night unless Azura gathered some sheets to sleep in their parlour turned dragon-den.

Shigure shared her complaints, whispering to his sibling as low as he could manage.

“Please hatch soon, Kana. I want to go back to getting goodnight kisses from mommy.”

Both of his mothers heard him, but Corrin suddenly shifting back to human to bring the boy in a warm hug shocked Azura.

“Oh, Shigure darling, you should have warned me!” Corrin exclaimed, her voice a bit raspy from not being used in so many weeks.

“I missed you mommy!”

“How come you change for him but not…?” Azura covered her mouth, ashamed of the thoughts that had invaded her head.

Corrin looked up with wide eyes.

“Azura dear, if you’d said something, I’d…”

The blue-haired princess knelt by their sides, Shigure soon finding himself squeezed in the hug his mothers shared, letting out a tiny gasp and hiding his eyes as they kissed.

“Oh don’t tell me you still think that’s gross, Shigure,” Corrin teased him.

“I didn’t say anything, mom!” he protested, blushing a little.

“But you said you wanted goodnight kisses again,” Corrin chuckled, kissing the crown of his head, the little boy squirming as he realized Azura appeared ready to do the same.

He loved being doted on and pampered, but he was also easily overwhelmed and didn’t like the feeling he was tricking people into caring from him.

“It’s not night yet!” he insisted, unable to bite back a laugh as Azura gently tickled his sides.

“I missed you too, Shigure, and I missed my wife a lot,” Corrin admitted. “Just indulge your crazy dragon mom.”

Another bear hug followed, Shigure smiling as he was set back down, his mothers sharing a long glance. He was wondering if he shouldn’t get back to his painting when a light cracking noise caught their attention. Turning toward the egg, they noticed a crack on the shell, Corrin instantly leaning towards it, ready to shift in her dragon form at a moment’s notice.

“Is it happening now?” Shigure murmured.

“I believe it is,” Azura whispered back. “It might take a while though, you stayed in your shell for a good 8 hours after the first…!”

A spot inside the egg turned a brighter blue before an hexagonal piece of shell flew right off with a puff of smoke, a tiny growl echoing after it.

“Oh, he’s already in dragon form!” Corrin understood, shifting back and laying around the egg to prevent any traces of fire from making it into the house.

Azura rose to her feet, holding Shigure up to give him a chance to see, either their longing or painting forgotten as the miracle slowly took place. The egg was quivering and rolling a little in the small space Corrin allowed for it, more cracks popping and tiny noises echoing from within. Corrin hooted in answer, which earned her the tiniest hoot in history.

More sparks of light preceded tiny hooves cracking the shell open enough for them to see the baby inside. He had shaky limbs and his horns were small, barely protruding on either side of his head.

“Did you say he, dearest?” Azura asked.

“Maybe she can smell it’s a he?” Shigure suggested.

The baby dragon cooed in excitement at the sight of his mother, stretching his neck, Corrin helping him out of the egg by wrapping her tail around his sides.

“He’s all wet and sticky…” Shigure observed.

“Oh! We’ll need towels, let’s… Do you want to stay here or help me?” Azura asked him, flustered and taken aback.

With Shigure coming out of his egg as an actual human baby, she hadn’t expected this, and as much as she wanted to run off to help with what was needed, she also wanted to stay and make sure she didn’t miss anything.

“I’ll help,” the little boy decided, hoping that his presence could keep her calm.

“We’ll be right back, Corrin.”

The dragon barely acknowledged her, too busy meeting the new member of their family.

Shigure held the towels while Azura gathered fresh water in a small basin, the pair hurrying back to the den, Shigure slowing down inside the room, feeling unsure and following his mother’s lead.

“Here, here, can I have him for a minute, Corrin?” Azura asked gently.

Her wife was always more stubborn and unpredictable in dragon form, but she let her take the baby to wipe off the fluids he’d been bathing in. There was actually a bit of a mess on the floor by the side of the egg and Shigure didn’t want to go near it, instead stroking Corrin’s muzzle the way she liked and laughing as she tried to dry her tail on one of the towels.

“Is it really a guy? Do I have a little brother? Is he going to stay a dragon long?”

“Easy, easy, Shigure,” Azura sighed. “We have yet to fully understand how this all works. There you go Kana, all cleaned. You’re so small. Shigure, why don’t you come here and meet your little brother?”

Azura was crouching with the dragon in her lap and it seemed difficult to hold him properly, but her presence, already known to the baby from her singing voice was soothing him better than a lullaby. Shigure shyly walked up to her, needing Corrin’s head pushing on his back to take the few last steps.

“This is Kana, Shigure. Kana, this is your big brother Shigure.”

“H… Hi, Kana.” Shigure greeted him, feeling sheepish.

If he could shift into a dragon, he would do so and Kana would have to look up and wonder why they looked so different from Corrin. But then again, surrounding mama Azura with three dragons while she couldn’t shift would be unfair to her. Kana cooed and hooted curiously and Shigure did his best “hoot”, feeling the muzzle of the dragon against his cheek.

“Oh, he smells!”

Azura chuckled, gasping as Kana violently threw his head back, his body changing in her hold, growing smaller but also chubbier in places. Gray hair covered the round head she was looking at, baby blue eyes blinking at her.

“It’s really my brother! Mama, mama, he’s…!”

Corrin had shifted back to human almost instantly, while Kana burst out in tears and a strong wail that had Shigure covering his ears.

“Oh the poor thing, shifting so early is painful, hush baby boy, hush,” Corrin said, reaching for his small head.

Azura felt tears on her cheeks, from the sheer joy of finally meeting with their second child. Her voice held steady as she sang the lullaby she’d sang for him while he was still in the egg, his cries calming down at the familiar sound. Corrin laid her forehead against hers, crouching in front of her to look at the baby while being able to hug Azura’s shoulders.

“It will be alright, little one,” Azura told him, sensing Corrin’s smile. “We love you so much already.”

…

A little later that day, both Shigure and Kana were sleeping soundly, Azura and Corrin finishing up with the cleaning of the den. Corrin was moving a little slower than she’d intended, still getting used to her human body.

“If you’re tired, you should go get some rest,” Azura told her.

“You need to stop acting like I just gave birth, the one who’s exhausted today is Kana, he did all the effort.”

“I can still worry about my wife,” Azura gently chided her.

Corrin stood back up, looking at her and spotting signs of fatigue and also the few marks of loneliness she had erased with love over the years. She strode across the room, gently taking the broom from Azura’s hand and putting it to rest against the desk.

“Let me do that too. You know how much I need the connection with our babies when they’re in the egg, but you can tell me you miss me. You don’t have to endure it the whole time feeling alone.”

“This your way of telling me you want more kids?” Azura teased her.

“Oh, I don’t know. I want more of you, though.”

The kiss took Azura by surprised, for it was pure heat and need, like when they were still at war with Norh.

“Corrin, what if…!”

“I love you, Azura. And if I made you feel lonely, I need to make amends.”

“I wasn’t lonely. I’ve just been spoiled, having your arms around me every night, going without that presence for months was… taxing.”

“Well, I’m back. Unless Kana takes to shifting a lot, and I bet he’ll want to stay human so he can play with his brother.”

“They’re already so cute, I don’t know how my heart will be able to handle those two running around the house,” Azura confessed.

“Mine neither. It’s more than everything I’ve ever wanted. And it’s because I have you in my life.”

Another kiss, lingering for longer this time, the couple parting for air and so they could look into each other’s face, stroking each other’s hair, their smiles unmovable.

“We’ll have to let your family know he’s hatched.”

“Oh, it can wait a week. It can certainly wait until tomorrow for us to even think about it. Right now, I’m taking my wife to our bed.”

Azura gasped as she was lifted bridal style, her immediate protests shushed with a “let’s not disturb the kids”. She didn’t have the strength to carry Corrin like this, although she could carry her on her back and had done so in the past whenever Corrin trained or worked herself too hard. Crossing the threshold of their room was a feat, especially considering that baby Kana was there and they didn’t want to wake him up if they could avoid it, surely his next feed would be in a few hours only… They made it to the mattress without causing any excessive noise, Azura holding Corrin’s face to kiss her thoroughly as they pushed the covers aside, lying in a mix of limbs.

“What would you like tonight?” Corrin asked her.

“Just cuddles with my wife.”

“Happy to oblige, my princess.”

Corrin kissed her brow, wrapping her arms around her and letting Azura hum against her ear as they shuffled into their favorite position. Neither of them wanted to sleep right away, so instead they talked the hours away, parting only to look after Kana and settling back close in their bed afterwards. Corrin was the first one asleep, Azura following her with the joy of knowing she’d wake up to the smile of her wife and the warmth of her family.

The End


End file.
